xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Fairy World
Anti-Fairy World is the homeworld of the Anti-Fairies Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop (its most noteworthy residents) live in Anti-Cosmo's Castle. Background Unlike Fairy World, which is bright and pink with a colorful purple sky, Anti-Fairy World is dark and blue with a blood-red sky. The Anti-Big Wand and other buildings in this world are twisted and vile looking. The ruler of this world is Anti-Cosmo, who resides in a giant Gothic-looking castle. Description The clouds that Anti-Fairy World resides on are usually blood red and black storm clouds. All of the structures around Anti-Fairy World are twisted and evil looking. There is a purple tinted rainbow. It seems to have thorns covering it, possibly to keep other people out. The Anti-Fairy World sign is made of wood and the words are yellow, there is also chicken wire in front of it. Anti-Fairy World was briefly turned into a sweet happy world that was covered with niceness and cuteness when Foop redesigned the world for his own amusement after draining out the Anti-Big Wand's Power. It is later reverted to normal by Foop's crying along with the other worlds that Foop terrorized in his rampage. Anti-Fairy World is believed to have never been occupied for centuries as during earlier episodes, the Anti-Fairies were all imprisoned by Jorgen Von Strangle. History The Anti-Fairies are a magical race, and the exact opposites to the regular fairies. They first appeared in the Season 2 episode That Old Black Magic. On Friday the 13 they escape from Fairy World to "cause bad luck everywhere." Anti-Fairies represent bad luck. They use their magic, typically during Friday the 13th, to cause pain and misery to anyone who commits superstitious acts, such as crossing a black cat's path or breaking a mirror. They mainly enjoy causing havoc on Earth through bad luck, and unlike fairies, they do not have godchildren because of the fairies and the anti-fairies hold a bake-off to decide who has godchildren. They are ruled by Anti-Cosmo who, unlike his fairy counterpart, is an evil genius. All anti-fairies are dark blue in color with pointed ears, black crowns and wands, and bat-wings as opposed to the insect wings of fairies. Some of them have fangs like vampires. They all reside in Anti-Fairy World. Every fairy has an Anti-Fairy counterpart. Fairies are not allowed to interfere with Anti-Fairies, and thus cannot grant any wishes involving bad luck. Originally Anti-Fairies could only be seen with Anti-Fairy goggles. In the special When Nerds Collide!, Jorgen Von Strangle changedDa Rules so that Anti-Fairies could be seen without using the goggles. This was done due to the escape ofAnti-Cosmo in the episode The Gland Plan so that it would make Anti-Cosmo's activities more difficult for him to accomplish. The Anti-Fairies were freed from the barrier when Timmy wished them out when he wanted to talk to them about hurting him and his family. The Anti-Fairies had been trapped behind the barrier, guarded by Jorgen Von Strangle, for centuries, but knew that some child would be stupid enough to wish them free. In the end of "That Old Black Magic," the Anti-Fairies were back in the barrier. However, after Anti-Cosmo's escape, it is believed that he somehow freed them. In the season six premiere "Fairly Odd Baby," the Anti-Fairies are shown to be free (somehow) and try to kidnapPoof and use his powers for their evil purposes. They later acquaint themselves with the Pixies. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, the two main Anti-Fairy characters, appeared again in "The Fairly Oddlympics," when Timmy was tired of being the "guinea pig" of the fairies, pixies, and Anti-fairies, and wished for a competition to see which one is the best magical creature.When Jorgen won the first 5 medals with ease, Anti-Cosmo and the Head Pixie knocked him out with a false camera. Timmy became the fairies' trainer and made a bet: if Anti-Cosmo wins, Timmy will be his godchild, if the Head Pixie wins, Timmy will work for him forever and if Timmy wins he would make the Head Pixie and Anti-Cosmo do any one thing he wants. in the end, Timmy wins. In the season seven episode "Anti-Poof," Poof's Anti-Fairy counterpart, Foop, is born. Unlike the fairy pregnancy, in which the males are pregnant, female Anti-fairies give birth and their pregnancy is very quick even compared to the quick pregnancies of the Fairies (three months). Anti-Fairies are born square, as opposed to Fairies that are born round. When the anti babies are being born the female anti fairy explodes and an anti fairy is born. List of Anti-Fairies That Have Appeared in the Show * Anti-Cosmo * Anti-Wanda * Foop * Anti-Binky * Anti-Jorgen * Anti-Tooth Fairy * Anti-Cupid * Anti-Fairy Council * Anti-Sparky Trivia * Anti-Cosmo's castle is the place of Foop's birth. * On the signboard, "Anti-Cosmo's Castle. Welcome-Not" is written. * The sky is blood red. Category:Dimensions Category:Planetary Governments Category:Omniverse Category:Nations